Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and method, an image display apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a display control apparatus including a first controller, a detector, and a second controller. The first controller performs control to divide a display region, displaying an image, of a display into multiple divided regions arranged in a first direction, for which attributes of images to be displayed in the individual divided regions are determined, and to collectively display images of the determined attributes in the individual divided regions according to each classification item. The display includes a specifying unit that specifies a position in the display region and an operation on the image displayed in the display region. The attributes include images of the same classification item among different attributes. The detector detects a scrolling operation, performed via the specifying unit, of specifying scrolling of a displayed image in a second direction intersecting the first direction. The second controller performs, when the scrolling operation is detected by the detector and when multiple particular divided regions that are divided regions in which images belonging to the same classification item are displayed exist, control to scroll images collectively displayed according to each classification item in the second direction at speeds at which predetermined positions of the displayed images are synchronous among the particular divided regions.